


Mating Display

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Fourth Pass [36]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Pretty much a PWP—they meet and they fly... and fly and fly and...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 2002.

After a hard day of lessons and drills, Brown Weyrling T’ril dropped into an empty seat in the dining hall and silently bemoaned his fate. He was into his second Turn as a weyrling, which meant that he had his own weyr and could spend the night with a lover... if only he _had_ a lover.

Grumbling into his ale, the titian-haired young man looked around. His older brothers and sister were all in the hall, but they looked fully occupied with their own mates, so he didn’t want to disturb them. Just as he was about to go spend the rest of the evening with his dragon and flit, a bright pair of green eyes caught Teri’s eye, and he sank back down into his seat.

He spared a quick apology to Faroth, who was quick to tell him to find himself a mate. The big brown was perfectly happy napping on the heights. Relieved by his dragon’s approval, T’ril smiled at the absolutely gorgeous greenrider, wondering if he was available.

R’byn laughed at a rather lewd joke one of his wingmates cracked and glanced around the room, checking to make sure the person who was the butt of the joke was well out of earshot.  Instead he found himself looking into a pair of eyes that were quite a different shade of green from his own.  The face wasn’t exactly handsome or beautiful, but it was damned sexy and that hair... what a glorious color.  He kind of reminded R’byn of his wingmate Er’ll for some reason, and Robby had secretly lusted after the bluerider for some time, only giving it up when he realized that Er’ll and R’ven were mated for life; he wasn’t about to be responsible for breaking up a happy weyr.

Besides, truth be told, Robby was only out for a good time.  He’d always gone for the older types up until now, the kind that would ‘daddy’ him and take care of him, something he found he liked in a relationship, but this one seemed younger somehow.  Young could be an amusing change of pace, as long as he clued into the fact that Robby did _not_ do commitments.  Ever.

Running his tongue over his lips suggestively, the greenrider smiled saucily to the young man and then turned to bid his companions goodnight.  Standing, the dark-haired, green-eyed slut proceeded to slink out of the dining hall, pausing only long enough to throw a seductive glance over his shoulder at the young man leering at him.

Laughing to himself, T’ril rose to his feet and followed the sexy greenrider, more than eager to take him up on the invitation he’d so clearly issued. While the brownrider more often partnered with females, he had never turned a man down for his gender. Just thinking about the strutting man had Teri unconsciously licking his lips as he strolled toward the exit, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

Glancing down, he was surprised to see his oldest brother Er’ll, wearing an expression of laughing caution.

“Careful, baby brother,” Er warned, not sure which man he was more worried about. “My wingmate may be more than you expect.”

T’ril grinned. “Don’t worry, it’s hardly my first flight. Besides,” he added, knowing the best way to distract his brother, “shouldn’t you be more concerned with Rave? That bluerider is practically drooling on him.”

When Er’ll’s head whipped around to glare ferociously at the hapless bluerider while attempting to cover his mate’s delectable body with his jacket, T’ril made his escape. He was still snickering when he caught up to the other man, who’d waited a little ways down the hall for him.

Leaning nonchalantly against the stone to the side of the entrance to the dining hall, staring up at the stars, Robby cocked an eyebrow at the laughter.  Now that was an unexpected reaction.  “Gonna share in the joke, or should I just be on my way back inside to find another playmate?” the greenrider husked, his soft baritone barely heard even in the still night air.

Teri moved a little closer so that they could each feel the heat of the other’s body. Still grinning, he replied, “Sorry, my brother decided to warn me about you, though I’m not quite sure which of us he was trying to protect.” He shook his head. “But he’s so insanely jealous of Rave it was easy to distract him. Jays, he’s gotten nuts since meeting him,” he chuckled.

“But did you really invite me out here to talk about my crazy family?” he purred. “I had the impression that you had something else in mind.” He smiled sultrily, the tip of his tongue moistening his lips, which remained slightly parted as he looked at the greenrider through his thick lashes.

“Your broth... R’ven... Jays, I _thought_ that you looked a little like Er’ll. I’ve seen T’rin, and you’re definitely not him, so you’d be... the one who Impressed brown last Turn,” Robby sighed, putting all the pieces together.  “I’m really sorry if I offended you; I thought you were blue from the way you were looking at me,” the greenrider continued, the other man’s interest not registering at all.  “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll just go back inside and...”

Head tilted slightly to one side, Teri smiled faintly. “And why would I excuse you? If you’re under the impression that all brownriders are only interested in women, let me disabuse you of that notion right now.” He took the final step necessary to press his burgeoning erection against the other man. “It would be a shame to waste that, don’t you think?”

R’byn gulped audibly.  “Shells, you really _are_ Er’ll’s brother, aren’t you?  He’s just as.... forward with Rave and just as public,” the older man gasped, eyes growing heavy and hooded as his own arousal spiked.  The last time he’d been taken by any color other than blue or green was his very first flight, and since then he’d tended to avoid such entanglements, even during goldflights, since things tended to get complicated the morning after. 

But this one... “You fly both ways?” he asked, rather redundantly as the proof was digging a hole in his hip quite nicely.  “But aren’t you only supposed to... I mean, you may fly a Queen one day and....” the greenrider babbled.

T’ril shrugged. “Let ‘one day’ worry about itself. This is today, and right now, the only thing I want to fly is you,” he purred, lowering his head slightly to nip at the older man’s earlobe. “Or do you really think that I couldn’t satisfy you?” he teased, one hand sliding between them to cup R’byn’s groin, clever fingers kneading the hardening flesh.

R’byn bit back a long, low moan.  Shards, this kid was _butch_!  And very, very good at what he was doing.  “I, ah, oh fuck, that feels, I never said, jays - oh jays, that feels good, I never said that,” he panted quietly, head thrown back against the cold stone, body braced to keep himself from falling down.

“You’re a weyrling, right?  My weyr then... fast before I... shells, you’re gonna make me come if you keep that up!”

A wicked laugh escaped Teri, and his fingers moved faster. “Maybe I want you to come,” he murmured hotly, his tongue flicking over the other man’s ear. “I like the idea of you coming right here in the corridor where anyone could see us, then us going back to your weyr and me flying you till you come again.” He worked his fingers under the tight pants to continue stroking Robby, bare flesh against bare flesh.

“Fuck, you’re a very _bad_ boy, aren’t you, brownrider?” the older teen gasped, his fingers scrabbling against rock to find some kind of purchase. 

In the back of his head Ariath, his lovable ditz of a green lady, watched with utter fascination as he ‘rose’ yet again... and this time with a brown.  If the dragonrider was anything like his dragon, then this one was definitely pleasing to her lifemate’s eyes, for the brown dragon, young though he might be, was really very attractive.  Ariath couldn’t help but find the whole human mating ritual fascinating... After all, the only time R’byn ever mated in the air was on her back or on the back of a blue.  Most peculiar.

 _Oh, hush up, will you, dragon!_ Robby gasped in his mind.  _Can’t you see I’m a little busy right now?  I’ll answer questions later, okay?_

Then the warm, damp flesh of Teri’s hand wrapped around his cock, and R’byn lost all of his higher thought processes.  “Sweet stars!” the green whimpered as his brain shut down and his body took over.  “You’re gonna make me... you really wanna make me... JAYS!”

T’ril’s fingers continued to stroke until the last shudder had faded from the greenrider’s body, then he freed his hand and raised it to his face, licking his fingers clean with every evidence of enjoyment. That done, he curled one hand around the nape of the panting man’s neck, pulling him into a very thorough kiss.

When he finally raised his head, he exchanged a wicked grin with his brother, who stood nearby observing them, one arm firmly around his own tease of a mate. “Good _night_ , Er’ll, R’ven,” Teri said calmly, tugging on Robby’s wrist to start him moving. “Your weyr, Greenrider? Unless you prefer to continue this right here?” He ignored his brother’s snicker and Rave’s hissed attempt to silence the bluerider.

“Will you behave, Er!” Rave swatted his mate as he watched the greenrider duck his head.  Even in the washed out light of the moons he could see the blush racing up Robby’s pale skin.  “Keep it up, darling, and you’ll be sleeping with the dragons tonight!” the greenrider threatened ominously, dragging his mate away into the night by his belt buckle even as he tossed off the bluerider’s jacket in disgust.  “And just what set you off tonight anyway?  That bluerider is a friend of Kil’s from High Reaches; I was just saying hello to a mutual acqua....” Rave continued until his voice finally faded out of hearing range.

“Jays, I’m never gonna be able to look at your brother again without turning forty shades of red,” Robby moaned, allowing himself to be pulled along with no resistance, still somewhat shocked by the fact that his new lover’s brother, his _wingmate_ , had just seen him come.

Teri snorted. “With all the times various people have literally _tripped_ over Er and Rave going at it in some public place, he’d never have the nerve to say anything about anyone else. Jays, I learned about sex from watching Er ‘n Air sharing lovers!

“But now could we forget about my brother, fascinating though he is, and concentrate on just what I’m going to do to you once we get back to your weyr?” The brownrider moved R’byn in front of him so he could walk behind, his aching cock pressed into the crack of his ass.

“Wha... what are you going to do to me when we get to the weyr?” the greenrider gasped, trying to keep his mind from completely disintegrating due to pleasure.  “And jays but you’re a _big_ boy!”

“I’m going to fly you till you scream with pleasure, then do it all again,” Teri purred, nudging R’byn toward Faroth. “Then again, flying while flying is fun too. Care to try?” He licked the side of the greenrider’s neck, nibbling on a prominent tendon. “To start with, that is.” His fingers crept beneath the other man’s pants again, stroking over the sticky, rising flesh.

“You... I... Jays, you make _me_ look like a virgin!” the greenrider laughed breathlessly as he allowed himself to be herded to the brownrider’s dragon.  “On dragon back, yeah, I’ve done that a few times... more than a few really.  There  was this one weyrling master...” the older teen teased with a saucy grin.

T’ril burst into laughter. “Better not say that where D’ken can hear you. He’s still cranky that L’chiel made him wait till he graduated. And he makes sure everyone knows it,” he chuckled, petting Robby a final time before withdrawing his hand to allow the greenrider to mount the dragon.

He clambered up behind his playmate, making sure they were both strapped on securely before attacking the fastenings of the greenrider’s pants. “Jays, I want in you,” he panted, pressing close.

_Take us for a nice, long flight, Faroth. This greenrider is going to be mine before we get to his weyr._

A draconic chuckle signaled the big brown’s agreement as he took wing, heading away from the Weyrbowl as his rider worked at R’byn’s pants.

Robby batted playfully at the brownrider’s hands.  “Hey, just what kind of a greenie do you take me for?” he teased.  “I don’t let just anyone into my pants... I do have standards, you know!”

Turning slightly so that he could attack the younger man’s mouth hungrily, R’byn gasped breathlessly when he finally let go.  “He has to be male, he has to want me, and I have to want him.  Exacting standards, don’t you think?  Oh yeah and somewhere in there should be a bottle of _very_ good wine and a romantic meal... preferably in the nude with one of us acting as the plate.”

“I like the way you think, Greenrider,” T’ril laughed. “I’d be more than happy to provide the wine and the platter... later. Right now, I think it’s time for you to rise.” Having unfastened the pants, he tugged them down to expose an absolutely gorgeous ass. “Jays, you’re incredible,” he groaned, one hand pressing gently on the small of the greenrider’s back to make him arch, positioning him perfectly for what Teri had in mind.

“So I’ve been told,” Robby sassed back.  “So when am I gonna hear less talk and see more action?”

An eyebrow rising, T’ril reached into a pouch for the small container of oil he always kept there, a finger quickly preparing the teasing greenrider. Moments later, his hands gripped R’byn’s hips hard and pulled him down onto his cock, not releasing his grip until he was fully seated deep inside him.

“Oh sweet mother of....” the greenrider gasped, his head lolling back onto the brownrider’s shoulder. “Okay, shells, you really _are_ quite good at...” Robby sucked in a lungful of air through clenched teeth as he fought back a scream, “good at this!”

Biting down on his lower lip to prevent the whimpers from escaping, R’byn decided two could play this game and began to slowly clench and unclench his inner muscles, in effect undulating himself on the invading cock without ever moving his body.  His hands dug into Teri’s thighs, kneading the hard muscle in slow counterpoint to his movements.

“So glad you appreciate my talents,” T’ril forced out between gritted teeth as he fought the drugging pleasure of the tiny rippling movements of the greenrider’s inner muscles. Shards, and Robby called him good at this?! “You’re not bad yourself,” he said even as his hands slid up under R’byn’s shirt to stroke his heaving chest, nails lightly scraping over hardening nipples. “And you taste good too,” he said around the skin he was sucking and biting, marking the other man.

“If I didn’t know better, brownrider, I’d say you were claiming ownership,” the greenrider managed to gasp on a moan as he continued his internal massage.  In the back of his mind he could feel Ariath, his beloved lady, perk up a little as she realized her lifemate was on another mating flight.

 _You’re just as bad as I am, rider, always mating when not flying... and sometimes mating_ while _flying.  We’re definitely greens of kindred spirits,_ she chuckled quietly while she waited patiently for the brown to land so that she could say hello properly since they were heading towards R’byn’s weyr... eventually.

Shaking off his lady’s smirk, Robby dug his fingers harder into the brownrider’s thighs, not caring that come the morning T’ril would be bearing finger-sized bruises on each of his legs.  “Thought... thought you wanted to come before we got to my place?” he asked.

“But I didn’t say _when_ we would get to your place, Robby,” Teri purred, chuckling faintly. “I’ll come... but I intend for us both to enjoy this flight.” One hand abandoned the greenrider’s chest to move down to his lap, easily slipping beneath the loosened pants. “Or am I boring you?”

“B-boring me?” the greenrider stuttered, “n-no... but I happen to _like_ being in a nice soft feather bed wi-with my ankles around my ears and a cock buried deep in my ass.  Much more comfortable for marathon fuck sessions, don’t you think?”

“Definitely. And when we get to the marathon part of tonight’s festivities, I promise we’ll be in that comfy bed... well, assuming your bed is. But for now, my wonderfully slutty greenrider, I’m in the mood for a mating flight.” He nipped at R’byn’s ear, drawing a small sound of pleasure-pain from him.

_Faroth? A turn around the weyrlake, please, heartmate. I have to give my green a good flight._

_You’re a worthy rider,_ the brown replied, amusement tingeing his mental voice.

“M-mating flight?  Am a rider not a dragon, y’know?” Robby grumbled half-heartedly as he continued to writhe on the cock imbedded in his ass.  It felt so good, and his body was slowly rousing again after his recent orgasm.  Perhaps it was a good thing he _was_ green since this brownrider seemed intent on turning him into a puddle of goo before the night was over.  Hopefully being constantly horny would keep him alive, if not conscious.  “And will you stop teasing and fuck me already?”

“Oh, demanding too!” T’ril laughed as he braced himself so he could move his hips and fly his green. “Oh jays, you feel so sharding good, so hot and tight,” he groaned, his hips speeding up slightly and his hand keeping pace on the other man’s cock. He bit his lip, fighting to make it last a little longer, but he knew he was teetering on the brink, already aroused from seeing Robby come earlier and only getting hotter as he rode his new lover.

“Damn straight,” Robby gasped as he bucked and danced on the cock invading his ass.  “I’ve earned the right and reputation of being the most demanding slut of Quasar Wing.  Rave used to hold the title, but then he found your brother... or your brother found him.  Now I’ve taken over the job, lucky you!”

“Very lucky,” Teri managed to gasp out as his body clenched and he bucked hard into the greenrider as he came, his fingers tightening briefly around the hard shaft they still held. He groaned Robby’s name as he shuddered through his climax, his hand again moving as he tried to bring him over the edge again as well.

“N-no fair,” Robby gasped as his cock twitched and bucked in the younger teen’s hand. “T-two to your one is hardly fair!” the greenrider moaned as he felt his cock leap in response to the warm blasts of his lover’s release inside him.  “’Sides, there’s that whole recovery time thing, y’know,” he moaned, head lolling into T’ril’s neck where he proceeded to suck hungrily on a patch of skin, his body refusing to allow more than a dry, shuddering orgasm due to its recently sated state.

“You’re complaining about too much pleasure already?” Teri scoffed. “You need to work on your stamina, greenrider,” he teased, tightening his grip when R’byn would have separated them. “No, stay, I like being in you,” he murmured. “Time enough to separate when we get to your weyr.” His arms encircled the other man and he pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

_Back to the weyr, love, it’s time for that bed my new friend mentioned._

_And I look forward to meeting his lady,_ the brown replied, interest stirring despite his young age.

“Did it sound like a complaint?  Not even!!  I was merely voicing my concern about... burning out too fast since we seem to have the whole night ahead of us,” Robby replied.  “Speaking of, don’t you have a weyrling master you need to report to?  You know, let him know where you are tonight since he’s responsible for you?”

“I’ll send Shell with a note when we get to your weyr,” T’ril replied. “After Er and T’rin, the weyrling masters are more surprised when I _am_ in my own weyr,” he laughed. “And tomorrow’s a rest day for me too. If you don’t have morning drills, we’ll have time for a lot of fun,” he promised.

“Sweet shards, you really are trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Robby moaned happily. “But what a way to go.  I’d definitely go out with a smile on my face, that’s for sure,” the greenrider purred, leaning back into his lover.  “And since you seem to have everything well in hand, so to speak, I’ll just let you take over.”

Laughing, Teri tightened his grip slightly, proving that he did indeed have the greenrider in hand. “Smart man,” he purred, licking Robby’s ear as Faroth winged toward the ledge where a dainty green lazed. “Your lady is lovely,” he praised, greeting her pleasantly as he waited for R’byn to climb off him as well as his dragon.

 _Of course I am,_ Ariath replied with a draconic version of a coy glance and a wink, her tail swishing invitingly for the brown to come and cuddle.  _And Faroth is very appealing too.  Oh and I suppose the human isn’t bad at all for a human, but you’re still the loveliest human I’ve ever seen!_ the green dragon continued lovingly.

“Thank you, dear heart, and you’re surely the most beautiful green in the Weyr, my honor on that!” Robby replied with a smile. 

Writhing sinuously on the cock still embedded within him and bumping up against the hand that held him, R’byn turned slightly to the side to glance coyly over his shoulder.  “So tell me, brownrider, just how are we supposed to make it to my bed and let your brown cuddle with my green if you’re not gonna let me dismount?” the greenrider asked, tongue-in-cheek.

T’ril snorted, ostentatiously holding his hands out to show that he wasn’t holding the other man. “Dismount away so we can move this to a bed and I can mount you properly,” he suggested with a smirk. He looked forward to both of them fully naked and with plenty of room to play.

Groaning, not wanting to let go of his lover from within him, R’byn slid slowly forward, whimpering at the loss and emptiness that followed Teri’s withdrawal.  “Oh, you’d better be putting that back in really soon because I miss it already,” the greenrider moaned plaintively.

Climbing down from the brown dragon and stumbling slightly, Robby leaned against the cool hide until Teri followed.  “Bed now?”

“Shards, yes!” T’ril replied, as eager to get back inside Robby as the greenrider was to have him there. “Bed, then bath, then more bed, then maybe the table or over the back of a chair... hmmm, _in_ the chair would be good...” He grinned at the greenrider as he pushed him toward the inner room.

R’byn laughed and wobbled forward on legs still a little weak at the knees.  “Shells and they think _I’m_ insatiable?  I certainly hope you’ve got the stamina to back up all those promises,” he chuckled.  “And somewhere in there I want wine, wine and more wine.  I have a couple bottles in one of the storage closets I’ve been saving for a rather hot occasion.  I think this would qualify.”

“Glad to hear it. I’ll have to do my best to live up to your expectations. Wouldn’t want you to think a brown couldn’t keep up with you,” Teri said, crowding up against him. “And wine does sound good, along with some food. But we can send Shell for it when we want it.”

“Darling, you’d better keep up with me; after all, this brown,” Robby spun and ran a finger down T’ril’s chest before slowly peeling himself out of his shirt, “this brown is the only one I want flying me for the moment... a sentiment my lady seems to share.”

“Mmmm, I think it may take a while to explore all you have to offer,” Teri purred, watching him strip with heated eyes. “And I think I see the snack I want to start with.” He shed his own clothing rapidly. “Or would you care to have the first helping?” he offered politely, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“Oh no, guests first, I insist,” Robby replied, falling back onto the plush white and black furs that covered his bed.  “I wouldn’t want to be accused of being a rude host.”

“Shells no,” Teri laughed before he stopped talking because his mouth was full. He sucked the head of the greenrider’s cock into his mouth, letting his teeth scrape very lightly, then slowly worked his way up and down the sides, licking him clean and savoring every drop of come from his two climaxes.

“Mmmm, you taste good.”

“G...glad you approve,” R’byn gasped, his fingers threading through Teri’s hair, his spent cock throbbing almost painfully as the brownrider licked him clean.  “So... oh, that almost hurts it’s so good,” the greenrider moaned, head tossing back and forth on the bed.  “I take it you don’t believe in recovery time?”

T’ril waved a dismissive hand. “That’s for those who don’t know what they’re doing, not dragonriders.” He eyed the twitching cock hungrily. “And I’d say your body agrees with me,” he purred, although he did reach for the oil to soothe Robby’s skin. “Good thing this stuff doesn’t kill you if you swallow it,” he chuckled as he stroked it onto the now clean cock.

“I’d say it was just rigor mortis setting in, personally,” Robby laughed.  “Because I swear I’m dead and buried, that’s how much you’re worn me out.  Ridden hard, put away wet, left for dead I am,” the greenrider sighed melodramatically.  “Oh woe is me!”

Teri snorted. “Yeah, I can see how pathetic you are.” He shook his head. “But if I’m too much for you...” He pulled back, no longer touching the other man, instead starting to masturbate himself, his eyes half-closing at the pleasure he was giving himself.

“Hey, I never said... you don’t have to... shells but you’re gorgeous,” Robby sighed, lying back to watch the show that the brownrider was putting on.  He’d never had someone masturbate in front of him like this before, so lost in his own pleasure while purposely trying to tease someone else.  It was beautiful.

Moaning quietly, Robby’s hand came up and began to twist and pull on his nipple in time with T’ril’s hand pulling on his cock.

Teri gasped and his hips began to pump as he stimulated himself, and he forced cloudy green eyes to fix on the other man. “In you or like this?” he panted, knowing that he was close.

“Like that,” Robby moaned, “I want to watch you come on my chest, want to see you pleasure yourself, please, Teri?” the greenrider moaned, his breath becoming labored and his arousal increasing as he watched the truly erotic tableau before him.

“Whatever you want, Robby,” Teri gasped, his eyes falling closed again as his hand sped up on his cock and his other hand moved behind him to press a finger inside himself. “Oh shards!” he wailed, his semen spurting out to hit R’byn’s chest, exactly as he’d wanted.

“Beautiful,” the greenrider moaned, running his fingers across his chest and scooping up Teri’s essence, bringing it to his lips to lick clean.  “I’ve never seen anything like that before... That was... breathtaking.” 

Pulling T’ril down, the greenrider kissed him passionately, sharing his taste as well as the taste of R’byn’s desire.  “You were perfect.”

“Well, thank you for the compliment, but please don’t say that where any of my brothers or sisters can hear you,” Teri chuckled. “I’d never hear the end of it.”

He stretched lazily. “Time for a soak in the bathing pool and some of that wine?”

“Mmmm, sounds good.  Wine’s in the cold storage cupboard, glasses are beside it, I’ll be in the water,” Robby laughed as he wriggled out from underneath T’ril and headed for the bathroom.

“What?  You didn’t expect me to get it, did you?  I’m all sticky!”

“Last I checked, this was your weyr, which should make you the host,” Teri yelled back, laughing as he retrieved the wine and glasses, then made haste to follow the greenrider.

He set them down near the bathing pool, near enough to reach easily, yet out of danger of being splashed if they got overly... energetic. That done, he slid into the hot water with a sigh of contentment, immediately settling himself on the ledge and pulling Robby close.

“Last time _I_ checked, I let you come all over me.  I’d say that I was a very good host indeed,” Robby laughed, snuggling close to the brownrider, and practically purring as he was stroked and petted.  “Oh that’s nice.  Don’t stop, please.  I could get used to this.”

“ _Let_ me?” T’ril snorted. “Last I heard, you practically ordered me to.” He laughed and shook his head. “You’re one of those bossy greens, aren’t you?” He shifted Robby slightly on his lap to make them more comfortable, then continued stroking him lazily.

“And you have a problem with this?  No, let me guess.  You think you’re going to be the one to tame me,” R’byn smirked.  “Bigger men than you have tried, brownrider, so I’ll wish you luck.”

Teri just laughed. He hadn’t decided yet if this could be more than a short-term thing for them, but if it was, he certainly had no intention of allowing Robby to order him around for the rest of his life. “Wine?” he offered, reaching back for the bottle.

“Why thank you,” R’byn beamed, snagging the bottle from Teri’s hand, and, foregoing the glasses, took a swig right from the bottle.  Swallowing, he took another mouthful and then pressed his lips to the brownrider’s, sharing the tart red liquid with the younger man and then licking T’ril’s lips clean so as to ensure he didn’t miss a drop. 

“Delicious,” the greenrider purred.

“Mmm, I think I need a second taste to be sure,” Teri responded, his mouth again covering Robby’s, proving that he wasn’t talking about the wine. Both men were panting when their lips finally parted, and T’ril smiled wickedly. “Very tasty. I could get used to it.”

“Providing _I_ want you to get used to it,” Robby sassed back, the light of challenge in his eyes.  “And what makes you think that I’d want to keep you, brownrider, when there’s a weyrful of gorgeous hunks to explore and work my way through?” the greenrider teased.

Teri chuckled, perfectly confident in himself. “Same thing that makes Rave hang on to Er, Perris to Shandra, that made Mik practically hunt Alair. It runs in the family, greenie, but if you think you can find someone better...” He leaned back, stretching luxuriously in the heated water, looking like the definition of sex.

“Shells and people accuse _me_ of having an ego the size of Southern!” Robby groaned, rolling his eyes.  “Well, Mr. Sex-on-dragonback, the first round was passable but not something I’d write home to Triad about.  Oh, did I mention I was from Triad?  The relations would be _mildly_ interested in you, but you need to come up with something spectacular to outdo the cousins.  Hung like runners, they are, and know how to use them too if the silly grins on their mates’ faces are any indication.”

“Mmm, sounds like we should be able to have some fun if you’ve been taking lessons there,” Teri said gleefully. “Hmm, maybe we go there sometime. Rion’s told me a lot about his family, especially Rade.

“But right now, I just want to know if you still think you’re dead or if you’re ready to play some more?” he purred, a hand sliding between Robby’s thighs to toy with him. “Mmmmm, looks like part of you’s alive at any rate.”

Whimpering happily as his cock was rubbed and teased into life again, Robby squirmed on Teri’s lap.  “It’s a miracle, I’m alive again!  Revived by the miracle sexual stimulation.  So, what are you gonna do about it?  Kill me again?”

Chuckling, T’ril leaned close so he could lick the greenrider’s neck, his mouth closing over and gently suckling on the other man’s Adam’s apple. He pulled back slightly to reply, “At least a dozen times, greenie.” He turned Robby to face him in his lap, the older man’s legs falling over his and his cock nestling between R’byn’s cheeks.

“So damn sure of yourself, aren’t you?  What makes you think you’re that good?  Then again, you’re only at two, and I’m already on number three.  I’d say you’ve got to play catch up,” R’byn smirked.

“Oh, don’t worry, Robby, we’ll both get all we can handle. And by the way, it’s experience that makes me think I’m that good,” Teri purred even as he grasped the greenrider’s hips and pressed him down onto his cock, taking him again.

“And I must admit you inspire me,” he rasped out just before his mouth fastened back onto Robby’s throat and his hips began to move lazily.

“And what do I in—shells, what do I inspire in you?” Robby gasped, head thrown back as he began to roll his hips up and down, sliding the brownrider’s cock in and out of his passage, squeezing down on him at random intervals just to add that much more pleasure to it.

“Pure lust, my sweet greenrider,” Teri panted, thrusting upward to meet Robby’s rhythm, one hand moving between them to pump his lover’s cock as he took him, wanting to make him come again, loving watching the greenrider as he climaxed.

“Ooooh, someone is playing dirty,” R’byn groaned, arching into the touch, even as he ground himself down onto the brownrider’s cock.  “What makes you think I’m gonna give in that easily?” 

Gasping as his prostate was nudged and his balls tightened, Robby gritted his teeth and held on, fighting back his orgasm in order to make the younger man come first.

T’ril smiled wickedly as his hips drove upward, his hand tightened around Robby’s cock, his other hand teased his balls, and his teeth latched onto a rigid nipple.

“Bastard,” Robby hissed, as his orgasm drew that much closer.  Clenching and unclenching his muscles around the cock plunging in and out his ass, R’byn gasped and tried to ride out the need to come.  Sliding his hand down the brownrider’s chest, Robby twisted Teri’s nipple just to the point of pain, grinning maniacally as the younger man gasped and shuddered.

“Not bad,” T’ril panted, suddenly releasing R’byn’s nipple to bite down on his shoulder, stopping just short of breaking the skin. Meanwhile his hands and hips never stopped moving as he worked to make the other man come.

“Teri!” R’byn whined as he thrust his hips back against the younger man’s erection and then forward into his hand even as he tried to keep his chest perfectly still.  “Oh shells, oh jays, oh fuck you’re trying to tear me apart at the seams.  Jaysohjaysohjay!” the greenrider panted and moaned as he was inundated by multiple stimuli until, with a striated wail, his cock jumped and splattered his seed between their writhing bodies.

Not sure how he’d managed to hold back, the brownrider let himself go the moment he felt the first spasm ripple through Robby’s body. He only lasted for a few more quick thrusts before he was wailing his pleasure as well, arms clutching feverishly at the other man’s shoulders.

“Oh shells,” Robby sighed, sagging back into the heated depths of the pool.  “I think you just killed me!” the greenrider panted, every bone liquefied and limp.

Starting to laugh, Teri held onto him to prevent him from drowning himself. “Well, I must be doing something right since that’s, what, the fourth time I’ve ‘killed’ you tonight?”

He kept his grip on R’byn until he thought he might be able to stand up without falling over, then carefully lifted the greenrider off his cock. Once they were separated, he stood up and levered himself out of the bathing pool, intent upon getting back to the comfort of the big bed in the outer room.

He grinned down at the limp man and offered him a hand. “Come on, you’re going to shrivel up if you stay in there much longer.”

“But I’m dead,” Robby protested weakly even as he sat up and took T’ril’s hand.  Letting the brownrider pull him out of the water, Robby stepped onto the cool floor and shivered slightly.  “Cold, cold, cold. Bed now, please?” the older man begged prettily.

“Just as soon as I dry you off,” Teri replied, suiting action to words. Moments later he had a dry and pinkened greenrider nestled against his side as he steered them both back out to the bed.

They dropped down onto the welcoming surface, both exhausted from their playing. “I think we need to take a short nap before we do anything else,” he suggested, curling around Robby, arms holding him close.

“Mmmm, wore you out, did I?” R’byn laughed even as he snuggled in closer and closed his eyes, his breath evening out as he yawned.  “See, told you I would,” he murmured just before falling asleep.

Chuckling, Teri promised himself to see who gave up first on their next round even as he dozed off.

~*~*~

The brownrider was the first to stir about a candlemark later, and he looked around blankly at first until the warm weight against him brought the memories of that night back to him. A wide smile spread across his face, and he carefully slid out of the clinging grasp.

A moment later he had squirmed down in the bed and was eyeing the quiescent cock lying against R’byn’s thigh with interest. He smiled wickedly, leaned closer, and took it into his mouth, suckling gently on the soft flesh.

Moaning softly, Robby’s eyes slitted open and looked down at the titian head that was bobbing over his groin. “Oh shells,” he moaned, hands coming down to card through his lover’s hair.  The warm, wet heat that surrounded his cock began to work its magic, and he started to stiffen.  “Oh jays!” he whimpered.

Hearing Robby wake up, T’ril let the hardening cock slip out of his mouth with a wet pop and gave his lover a sunny smile. “I thought it was time for a snack.” He lowered his head again, taking the shaft into his mouth and suckling hungrily.

Gurgling, Robby’s back arched up and his head went back.  “Oh shells, what a way to wake up.  How did any of your other flight partners ever survive you?  Voracious, you’re absolutely insatiable, not that I’m complaining, or anything, but shells, how many times can a person cum before they get so dehydrated they shrivel up?”

Chuckling around his mouthful, Teri simply continued what he was doing and at the same time pushed two fingers inside the panting greenrider. As they rubbed over the gland inside him, making Robby wail, he raised his head again. “Don’t worry, greenie, I’ll rehydrate you when I’m done.”

“Oh shells,” the greenrider whimpered, letting go of his lover’s head to bring one hand to his mouth where he worried on a knuckle while he clutched at the bedsheets with the other.  His body writhed and bucked as he was ministered to, his cock and his ass claimed and taken by the voracious brownrider.

Suckling hungrily and with total concentration, T’ril clearly had no intention of stopping any time soon. His head slowly lowered, taking more and more of Robby, until the full, rigid length was in his mouth, the head in his throat. He hummed his satisfaction and swallowed. Hard. Over and over.

Robby’s head tossed, his back arched, and his breath came in panting gasps as he continued to moan and beg wordlessly; for what, he didn’t know.  And then Teri’s fingers slid over his prostate, and it was game over for the panting greenrider.  With a strangled cry, R’byn came, sending spurts of cum sliding down the brownrider’s throat.

T’ril swallowed eagerly, taking every drop from Robby, not pulling away until the whimpers grew more pained than pleasured. He sat up and smiled down at greenrider with an expression usually reserved for felines who’d gotten into the cream. “Yum,” he purred.

“G-glad that I could provide you with a protein snack,” Robby quipped, panting, as he looked down at the satisfied brownrider. “Since you just dove right in and began to gobble rather voraciously, hungry beast that you are.”

“You’re too good to me,” T’ril purred, moving to all fours on the bed and slowly crawling up to straddle the prone greenrider. “Mmmm, and you taste good too,” he added with a smile after lapping at the sticky cock. He lowered his head again, licking slowly along the length, tasting Robby hungrily.

Whimpering voluptuously, R’byn let his eyes fall shut to better savor the pleasure coursing through him.  “Mmm, not bad technique, and the mouth action is somewhat spectacular.  Overall I think I’ll give it an 8.5 out of 10,” the greenrider deadpanned.

Eyebrows rising, T’ril raised his head and just looked at the other man for a long moment. “Well, since you’re such the expert, how ‘bout you show me how it’s done?” he suggested dryly, rolling over to sprawl on the bed, arms folded behind his head.

Trying his best not to snicker at the look of indignation on the brownrider’s face, Robby rolled over and slid between T’ril’s outspread legs.  “Awwwh, didems I huwt the poowh bwonwidew’s ego?” the greenrider got out before bursting into peals of laughter, collapsing between T’ril’s legs so that his hair brushed against the younger man’s balls.

Teri gaped at the lunatic giggling madly while his hair tickled the brownrider, and he had to smile even as he squirmed, hips rising slightly. “You are nuts,” he said emphatically. “Good thing you’re cute,” he managed to say before biting his lip to hold back a soft moan of pleasure.

“Of course I’m cute, that’s why I’ve managed to sleep my way through half the weyr before my 20th Turn.  Hrmmm - wonder if I can hit the whole weyr by the time I’m 25?” the greenrider mused aloud, running a light finger up and down his lover’s cock as he spoke.

Watching the way the flesh leapt and moved under his touch had Robby’s thoughts turning more lascivious.  “Mmmm, now that’s a pretty sight.  Wonder what else can make you leap?”  Raising his head so that it now hovered over the brownrider’s erection, Robby blew softly, watching T’ril twitch some more.  “Very nice,” the older man purred as he ran his tongue over the flared head to wet it and then blew again.

The hot flare of jealousy that he felt when Robby mentioned sharing flights with others startled T’ril, but before he could really think about that, the greenrider’s explorations had him moaning and unable to think about anything at all. Totally concentrating on the sensations racing through him, he reached down, combing his fingers through the silky softness of the other man’s hair.

“Glad you like it,” he panted, arching upward. “Please, help yourself.”

“Well I do have to show you what a perfect ten out of ten is, don’t I?” Robby replied, before trailing his tongue up and down the underside of T’ril’s shaft.  The fingers of one of R’byn’s hands traced a pattern across the brownrider’s stomach while the others brushed back and forth along the underside of his lover’s balls, smiling at the sounds that escaped the younger man’s throat involuntarily.

“Y-you’re welcome to try,” Teri gasped, refusing to allow the smug greenrider the upper hand. “Jays!” If that wasn’t a perfect ten, T’ril didn’t think he could survive one. Shivering and moaning, he stroked Robby’s hair, then lowered his hands and clenched his fists in the sheets, not trusting himself not to yank on the other man’s hair as the pleasure grew.

Snickering smugly, Robby looked up at the younger man very seriously.   “Well if this isn’t impressing upon you my skills, I guess I’d best try a little harder.”  That said, R’byn took T’ril into his mouth and began to slowly take the brownrider into his mouth in inch long increments until the younger man touched the back of his mouth.  Taking a deep breath and relaxing his throat muscles, Robby then allowed it to slip past his gag reflex and slide its way down his throat until Teri was buried to the root.

T’ril’s hands clenched so tightly in the sheets as the incredible sensations washed over him that he pulled them loose from the bed. Moans grew closer together and more desperate until he was whimpering almost continuously, writhing sensually beneath his lover. Needing to touch Robby, his hands released their deathgrip on the bedding and moved to his shoulders, short nails leaving welts along the lightly tanned flesh.

The greenrider’s undoubted skill had Teri begging him to stop, then begging for more, the incredible pleasure too much to bear yet not enough. “Shards, Robby, so good,” he gasped between whimpering breaths, his body moving restlessly as he sought more.

“But obviously not a ten,” the older man panted as he let Teri slide out of his mouth, which then turned down in a moue of disappointment.  “Seeing as how I’ve yet to render you speechless, which would be a perfect ten, then I guess I’d better stop giving you head until I’ve garnered more practice on less... exacting... assistants.”

Teri’s head shot up, and he scowled ferociously as he snarled, “No! Mine.” He growled possessively as he flipped them over, and he drove into Robby in a single motion, immediately beginning to fly him hard and fast, claiming his mate.

Moaning hungrily as he was flown so hard it felt like a goldflight, the greenrider wrapped his legs around Teri’s waist and clung to the younger man limpet like as he was pounded ferociously.  “Yes, shells, Teri, oh shards, that’s perfe...” The older rider’s sentence was cut off by the wordless wail of ravenous need that washed over him as Teri’s cock began to angle time and again against his prostate, leaving him wracked with pleasure.

Still growling possessively, needing to claim and mark his mate, T’ril only smiled darkly when Robby howled his pleasure and redoubled his efforts. He’d completely lost control, only aware of the man under him, their hunger, and his need to claim him utterly. His abdomen rubbed over R’byn’s rigid erection with every stroke, and he licked and bit at the older man.

It was too much for the greenrider as his mate claimed him even more fiercely than he had the half a dozen or so times that night.  Robby was exhausted, drained, wrung dry and had gone well beyond his normal endurance levels.  With a high-pitched wail a final, almost painful orgasm ripped through the greenrider’s body, and he sagged, unconscious, to the mattress.

As exhausted as R’byn, Teri only lasted a few more strokes before coming as well and collapsing on top of the unaware greenrider. As he lay panting, he promised himself that he would do whatever it took to catch this particular green for good; he knew Robby was what he wanted.


End file.
